


Learning To Forgive

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Forgiveness is something of a foreign concept to Sorano.





	Learning To Forgive

****The brand of forgiveness practiced by most citizens of Fiore was an altogether foreign concept to Sorano. With Zentopia as the leading religion, most normal people attended services within its churches.

Thanks to the Neo Oracion Seis's brief collusion with the religious order, Sorano had gotten a front view seat to services and the practices of the congregations. All that was required to attain forgiveness was to confess sins to an old man in a silly hat, say however many hail-whatevers (honestly Sorano had started to tune out at this portion), and then all was wiped clean.

It seemed very... disingenuous to her.

Then again, that could be due to having been a slave to a Zeref worshipping death cult.

Still, if all it took to gain forgiveness was to find an old man in a silly hat, there was no need to seek out a church. Old men could be found anywhere and most had questionable fashion tastes.

Jellal didn't seem to have a clue, either. When Jellal spoke of seeking forgiveness for their wrongs, it rang hollow, but in a different sort of way than Zentopia's teachings. His definition was too... broad. And self-flagellation was hardly compelling to watch. There was no end to the suffering in Jellal's method.

So what then? Was she supposed to make it up to every individual she had ever wronged? That was an impossible feat. Very few had ever survived an encounter with Angel of the Oracion Seis.

...Then again, Sorano supposed, there was... one. One whom might be open and even amenable to such a plea, even coming from Sorano.

If she asked, then Lucy probably would forgive her. Love seemed to comprise a majority of the blonde's DNA.

But something inside of Sorano rebelled against the notion. Not out of pride. Not out of spite.

Sorano was afraid. Afraid that she would get the forgiveness she sought after. That if she tried now, it would be dishonest in some way. Like she hadn't put in the work for it.

Perhaps, before she turned to a near stranger for help, she would work on forgiving herself, first.

And then... And then she'd find Lucy.

Hopefully it wouldn't feel disingenuous then.


End file.
